ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr.Rig and Zig
Re: About I'm afraid Blood isn't online at the moment, but I noticed your message to him and felt I could help, as one of the other admins. This wiki is for writing, simply, whether that be your own story, fanfiction or poetry. All of these are allowed! As for rules, we're fairly relaxed overall, other than the typical no horrible comments or mean things and stuff. A full list of our rules can be found here, for your reading. All that is required of your stories are that they are put into the correct categories. Other than that, we have two rules: 1. Be kind, 2. Have fun! If you have any further questions, then you can ask me, or Blood, or any of the other admins, we are all willing to help. The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Leo']] Never stop fighting. 22:06, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm reply to let you know that I got your message, but I do believe Leo answer all of your questions x3 So welcome to the wiki I guess! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 23:09, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Mr.Rig and Zig 12:08, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It's done. Bloody 20:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) template Bloody 00:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you bloody Mr.Rig and Zig 01:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) The Orb of Chapters Hello, I am here to inform you that the stated article is not what we expect here on the wiki. It is considered spam, and therefore shall be deleted in accordance to our policies. We maintain a standard of quality on this wikii, and by adding such pages you are not contributing useful or meaningfully to the wiki. If you have any objections, or wish to query the mater further, please contact me on my talk. Thank you, Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] Til the end of the line. 19:23, July 6, 2014 (UT I don't really care you saw it do you think I tried on that piece at all? Mr.Rig and Zig 20:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I do not, which is why I am going to delete it. What I am asking is that you at least try to put some effort into future works. Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] Til the end of the line. 21:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) You can't put you're best stuff on the internet someone might steal it. Mr.Rig and Zig 22:19, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I understand your concern, however, we are not asking that you put your best ideas here. We are asking that you do not contribute spam pages. If you are truly concerned about putting anyof your works online, perhaps this wiki is not suited to you. Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] Til the end of the line. 10:24, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply Leo but anyway I agree i'm starting to have doubts as to weather or not this wiki is suited for me I think i'd like to work more with a visual thing y'know. Like maybe a T.V. show or Manga anyway you might not here from me again i'm still making up my mind. Mr.Rig and Zig 05:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Aplogies for the delay in response. We would be sorry for you to leave, but I hope that whatever you choose is in your best interests, and I wish you every success in your decision. Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] Til the end of the line. 21:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You cannot tab anything in the Wikia Editor, that button does nothing when you press it. Bloody 03:37, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry sir Mr.Rig and Zig 03:44, November 2, 2014 (UTC) If you're using the General - Series, then all you should have do is type in the code of linking a page in the respective boxes. The template is same as it was before, just I centered it and changed the colors. Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 02:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I did type it in, it's not showing up when I click publish. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem. You hadn't switched the coding of the template to the new version (you had it listed as general, but we split that template into two different versions Template:General - Series and Template:General - Standalone), so it didn't work properly, but I fixed it. Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 04:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re You have to edit the template for it to change :) The template is set up so that the categories Original Stories, Explicit, and Coming Soon will be added automatically to any page that it is added to. So even if you put Moderate as a category, if you don't edit the template to say that, Explicit won't be removed :) Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 02:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I did edit the template, it didn't work. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:53, February 20, 2015 (UTC)